Swollen Cloud
by FieryFafar
Summary: A sequel to Sun Shined w


"Isn't the sky beautiful?"

He blew a soft snort, short and quickly held back by the tip of his mouth. He looked down, silver eyes meeting a pair of gentle, warm hazels. A lazy hand mindlessly caressed her head, fingers brushing against the soft strands that tickled his skin.

She looked up at him, returning the loving gaze he unwarily gave her. "I want to be a cloud," she whispered from those beautiful, pink cherry lips of hers.

An eyebrow lifted on his forehead, followed by a smirk that taunted her childish wish. "Why do you want to be a cloud? It's empty and fat and other than shutting off the sun's rays, it's just drifting there pointlessly." He watched as she giggled softly, intensifying the heartbeat that raged inside his chest.

"Clouds are pretty. They show many shapes and sizes. See." She pointed toward the vast sky. His eyes, hinting a twinge of hesitance of not looking at her face, followed her direction. True. Clouds were not only present on the blue carpet, but also revealing many shapes for the wonders of the imagination. Some stretched long. Some widened like crooked ovals.

She giggled again, clawing the breath that tried to break through his throat.

He dropped his sight on her, watching the mesmerizing smile that was breathtakingly gifted on her face. "Besides, they're calming to look at. The sun hurts your eyes." She stifled another round of laughs at her mindless joke. "And that's where clouds come in. It's like, every time I see one just floating by, it makes me smile. It looks so calm and happy and it's not even afraid when shielding the hot sun."

Although some of her words did make little sense, the last bit made him want to burst into a laughing fit. "It's a cloud. It's nothing special."

"It's special to me." She murmured softly, as if convincing herself of what she admired. Her eyes blinked as another cloud floated by, sluggishly moving its pace as daylight burned its candle. "Whenever I see one, it makes me smile. It's like, I can get my thoughts to line up nicely when I lie down and look at them. It makes me feel like I'm sleeping on one of them." A musing smile lowered the ecstatic curve, yet was still able to trap him into a hypnotic daze at the sight. "To see such a white, pure puff of nature's cotton, it's like a friendly reminder that not every day is dark and black."

Finally, the quietest of chuckles slipped from the tiniest of parted lips. He joined her in her collected thoughts. Both pair of eyes watched the blue sky. Both observed and mentally counted the clouds that were present above their heads.

"I guess you're right…" he unwarily murmured, his thoughts became verbalized without notice.

* * *

Silver woke up, eyes beet red and bags heavily weighing under each socket. His heart – one that was already shattered like fragile glass – felt heavier at the reminder of his memory. A hand, shaking with red lines decorating each finger, moved to his chest, trying to clench the one thing that seemed dysfunctional.

A sharp breath was inhaled, followed by a terrible cringe that fisted his throat. Silver closed his eyes, only to wince at the image of a breath-taking smile. He heard her laugh. He felt her touch. His heart and mind was once so drunk by her presence, everything he did, all of it reminded him of her. Even the mere action of closing his eyes plainly intensified his need, making him see nothing but only her.

Silver then opened his eyes, making him watch the reality that was savagely thrown at him.

Her laugh was replaced by silence. Her touch was replaced by coldness. Her smile was replaced by cracked concrete.

Her body lay peacefully inside the soft ground. A tombstone was perched in front of him, reminding him of the pain that brutally gnawed open his chest.

His body felt weak. His eyes, completely dried from the tears that drowned his face since she left, cried in anguish. Once again, desperation clenched what was once his heart. Once again, sorrow painted his every thought. The realization that cruelly flashed before his very eyes stayed eerily still, letting him grasp at the only thing that he could never reach.

Finally, his frail hands fisted the brown soil, forehead then brutally slammed between trembling fists. His mouth was opened, eliciting a shriek that was the very definition of despair.

The white clouds drifted lazily, blinding the sun from seeing the man that had lost his light.

_**END.**_

**0.0.0**

**hey. h ey guys. remember Sun Shined? well this is its sequel ha haha**


End file.
